


На гребне волны

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Self-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Доминик Перселл, как известно, большой поклонник серфинга. А я большая поклонница Доминика Перселла. И я могу лишь фантазировать о реальности, в которой воочию наблюдаю вблизи, как он рассекает волны на своей доске.
Kudos: 1





	На гребне волны

_In my dreams see I'm on TV  
Get back exactly who I want to be  
If he could really see himself in my eyes  
This wouldn't be such a big surprise_

Джина Гершон нервно прохаживалась вдоль широкого окна-витрины гостиничного номера. Театрально заламывая руки, она причитала:  
\- Почему, Доминик? Почему?  
Меня удивило, что Джина называет Виктора Домиником. Хотя, возможно, ее: «Почему?» подразумевало не «Почему ты пришел убивать меня, Виктор?», а «Почему ты не можешь сыграть эту сцену, Доминик?»  
Виктор-Доминик понуро стоял напротив Джины. Их разделял стеклянный журнальный столик на колесиках. Доминик взирал на Джину грустными глазами Линкольна Барроуза, и тоскливо молчал.  
Вдруг откуда не возьмись, появился доктор Хедек, со станиславовскими криками: «Не верю!»  
Гостиничный номер в мгновение ока превратился в съемочную площадку, ярко освещенную софитами.  
Встав между Джиной и Домиником, доктор Хедек принялся нараспев читать монолог мужа Джины, и по совместительству босса Виктора, совсем из другого эпизода. Доктор Хедек самозабвенно убеждал Виктора-Доминика в необходимости убить Джину.  
Кончив монолог, доктор Хедек в упор глядя на Доминика, повторил несколько раз: «Красивый, как вампир!»  
Резко просыпаясь, я широко распахнула глаза, стряхивая с себя кошмар. Электронное табло часов показывало, что нет еще четырех утра. Бывало, я просыпалась среди ночи, не понимая, где я, и у меня уходило несколько долгих секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, что я в Калифорнии участвую в съемках сериала. Громко сказано, конечно, всего лишь младший сценарист.  
Я перевернулась на другой бок, пытаясь снова заснуть. Закрыла глаза. Задремала. И опять причитающая Джина, и грустные глаза Доминика.  
Я выбралась из постели. Если бы мне удалось уснуть, вся съемочная группа гонялась бы за мной во сне с криками: «Что ты написала?»  
То была моя первая самостоятельно написанная сцена, одобренная и поставленная в расписание съемок. И пока она не ляжет на пленку, я так и буду мучаться нервозным мандражем.  
Подойдя к окну, я открыла жалюзи. Хотя мое бунгало стояло достаточно далеко от береговой линии. Даже сюда долетал морской бриз, приятно обдувавший сейчас лицо и трепавший волосы. Студия сняла целый гостиничный комплекс. Второстепенному, или даже третьестепенному персоналу вроде меня, достались домики вдалеке, дешевые, из тех, что снимают обычно студенты: на четыре крохотных спальни и общими салоном и кухней.  
Стараясь не разбудить соседей по домику: сценаристку Хизер, ассистента гримера Джеки и ассистента оператора Биляля, я сварила кофе на кухне, и перелив его в термос, прихватив полотенце и одеяло, тихонько вышла в предрассветную темень. Присыпанная гравием тропинка вела меня к пляжу мимо скрывающихся в живописных зарослях дорогих бунгало, что занимали ведущие актеры.  
С моря дул свежий ветер, пахнущий йодистыми водорослями и солью. Волны успокаивающе шумели. Я шла по песку к воде, и песчинки щекотали ступни, набиваясь в кроссовки.  
Я брела по пляжу на юг, в сторону рифов. Предрассветный час самый темный. Видны были лишь белые барашки волн под звездным безоблачным небом. Я вглядывалась в ночную темень, пытаясь найти его на берегу. Я знала, что он бывает здесь каждое утро.  
В нескольких метрах от себя я смутно разглядела силуэт его светлой доски для серфинга.  
Обрадовавшись, что я разыскала Доминика на пляже, я попыталась ускорить шаг, и подбежать к нему. Но кроссовки проваливались в песок, и я еле волочила ставшие непослушными ноги.  
Стоя ко мне спиной, он чистил доску от песка. Шумно вдыхал морской воздух широкой грудью.  
Дом натянул гидрокостюм лишь до пояса. И я старалась сквозь темень разглядеть рельеф его широких мускулистых плеч.  
Отпустив свой сверток на песок, я подошла к Доминику ближе.  
\- Доброе утро!  
Дом обернулся на мой голос. Казалось, он даже не удивился, увидев меня.  
\- Привет! – Домик наклонился поцеловать меня в знак приветствия. Его небритая щека царапнула мое лицо. – Ты что так рано здесь? - Легонько обнял за плечи.  
Ярой поклонницей Доминика Перселла я была уже давно. И теперь работая с ним бок о бок сделала счастливое открытие, что он напрочь лишен ханжества и снобизма. Дом любил крепкое словцо, но абсолютно со всеми, включая младший обслуживающий персонал, общался уважительно. Я же при любом удобном случае старалась оказаться рядом с Домиником. И он, заприметив меня, держался со мной как со старой знакомой.  
\- Не спится! – Я коснулась его правого предплечья. Провела пальцами по татуировке якоря. Она моя любимая. – А утром у моря так чудно! – Я почувствовала, как напряглись мышцы руки Дома под моей ладонью.  
Не удержавшись, и погладив руку Домика большим пальцем, я убрала ладонь, положив ее на серфинг.  
\- «Патагония»? – Я спросила просто так, чтобы избежать неловкости молчания.  
\- Нет. Это «Инсайт». - Мне все же удалось удивить Доминика. – А ты знаешь товары «Патагонии»?  
\- Только по академическим статьям.  
\- У «Патагонии» очень хорошие доски, и костюмы тоже. Но я много лет пользуюсь «Инсайтом». Привык.  
Видно, Дом не гнался за именитыми брендами, и не изменял своим привычкам.  
\- Ладно, не томись! – Я подмигнула Дому. – Иди кататься!  
Доминик по-приятельски похлопал меня по плечу. Подхватил доску под мышку, и побежал к воде.  
Я опустилась на расстеленное на песке одеяло. Плеснула из термоса кофе, и приготовилась наблюдать за зрелищем катающего на серфинге Доминика.  
Дом плыл наперерез волнам, навалившись животом на доску. Поймав подходящую волну, он разжал пружину своего гибкого тела, одним движением вскочив ногами на серфинг, стараясь удерживать равновесие. Я различала его силуэт в свете огней пирса. Оседлав волну, Дом укрощал дикий норов океана, подчиняя стихию своей воле. Превращал привередливые волны в своих покорных коней.  
Наигравшись в догонялки с морским ветром, и натешившись вдоволь с волнами, Доминик выбрался на берег. Подошел. Аккуратно положил доску на песок. Я смотрела на него снизу вверх, сидя на подстилке. Дом, не заметив, встал на край одеяла. Струйки морской воды стекали с его гидрокостюма.  
\- Дом, уйди! – Я отряхнула холодные капельки с рукава. – Ты же капаешь!  
Он рассмеялся, и принялся подпрыгивать. Капли морской воды разлетались в разные стороны, попадая мне на лицо, на волосы, на спортивный костюм.  
\- Дом, прекрати! – Я смеялась вместе с ним. – Бррр! Холодные!  
Я отползла в сторону.  
\- Пойдем искупнемся! – Доминик плюхнулся на одеяло.  
\- Не хочу! Холодно! – Я поежилась.  
Куражась, Дом сгреб меня в охапку, специально прижимая меня к своему мокрому гидрокостюму.  
\- Дом, пусти! Ты же весь мокрый!  
\- Пошли! Вода замечательная! – Продолжал уговаривать меня он. – Ты ведь надела купальник? – Его пальцы легли на замок моей олимпийки. Потянули его вниз, открывая молнию на несколько сантиметров. И остановились. Не желая попасть в курьезную ситуацию, Дом не стал открывать замок до конца.  
\- Одела! – Я кивнула.  
Дом потянул замок олимпийки вниз.  
\- Может, лучше кофе попьем? - Смеясь, стала хватать его за руки, пытаясь вырвать замок из его сильных цепких пальцев.  
Дом повалил меня на одеяло.  
\- Ты и так уже вся мокрая! - Мои руки упирались в его мускулистые плечи. Прорезиненная ткань гидрокостюма холодная и гладкая, как кожа какого-нибудь водоплавающего животного. - Пошли купаться!  
Безумно хотелось обнять его за шею. Погладить пальцами его бритый затылок. Провести языком по его обветренным губам, соленным от морских капель. Но сейчас это всего лишь была только игра.  
Боковым зрением я уловила свет фар машины на шоссе у подножья холма.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что тут могут быть соседи, любящие подглядывать! – сказала я Доминику.  
Дом посмотрел в сторону шоссе.  
\- Это частная территория! Тут нет никаких соседей!  
Машина остановилась у въезда на серпантин. Фары выключены.  
\- Чертовы папарацци! – Дом глухо выругался.  
Он разозлился в одну секунду. Из веселого и куражного он мгновенно стал таким, каким я его еще не видела. Даже на съемках, когда не получались сцены.  
\- Мы уже сегодня будем с тобой в газетах! – Тихо проговорила я.  
\- Тебе это мешает?  
\- Мне – нет! – Я улыбнулась.  
\- А мне тем более! – Дом стал отходить от злости, улыбнувшись мне в ответ. – Не переживай!  
Вскочив с одеяла на корточки, Доминик поднял правую руку, показывая предполагаемым папарацци средний палец. Fuck you!  
Я приподнялась к Домику на локте. Аккуратно взяв его широкое запястье своей маленькой ручкой, я приблизила ладонь Дома к своему лицу. И… Облизала его поднятый вверх палец. Я успела заметить, как расширились зрачки глаз Дома.  
Стреляя озорными глазками в сторону машины, я захватила палец Доминика в рот, сжимая его кольцом губ. Я чувствовала языком песчинки и морскую соль. Поведя по пальцу губами от основания до ногтя, я выпустила его изо рта.  
\- М-г-г! – Только и сумел сказать Дом.


End file.
